Unexpected Summer
by mortxlwolf
Summary: The last week of school, Jace hand's Clary a note that startles her. Clary is curious how this summer will turn out with Jace. She runs into her ex-boyfriend while out on her first date with Jace.
1. Chapter 1

Summer vacation. Most boring yet most exciting time of year. Everyone goes away with their friends or boyfriends and I'm just sitting here waiting for summer to be over. But at least there is no work. On the last week of school, I starting eyeing this guy. He is honestly the hottest guy in school. I think every girl has tried at least once to get their hands on him. Jace, I believe that's his name. We had most classes together. English, Math, Science and French. During math, he started noticing that I've been looking at him. He came up to me and dropped a note on my desk. I just stared at him. He gave this look of curiosity and just walked casually back to his desk. I slowly picked up the note.

 _I think you're hot. (:_

I think I actually still have it on my desk in my room. Anyway, back to the story.

I just stared at the note in awe. I thought as if it was a dream. This never happened to me. Never. With any boy. As the class went by, the bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and walked out the classroom. I saw Izzy over by the end of the hallway and I ran towards her.

"Hey Izzy."

"Hey Clary. What's up?"

I handed Izzy the note. She took time to read it. Her eye lit up and her face rose to mine. " Holy crap, Clary. Do you know what this means?" She yelled at me.

"Kind of." I whisper.

"He's fucking crushing on you, idiot!" But honestly though, I did not see this coming.

The next day at school in the morning, Jace came up to me and just straight out said. "Wanna go out with me?"

I just stared at him. "Um, sure. When?" I asked him.

"After school's over. June 14?"

"Ok."

"I'll see you then at 7:00."

"Ok."

I didn't know what to say. It just came out of my mouth.

So now I have to go out with him in about 3 hours. I'm not nervous or anything, I'm just shocked out of my mind. This was so unexpected. I have no fucking clue what I'm going to wear. A skirt? Shorts? A dress? I'll just grab the first thing I see in my closet.

It's 7:00 now, I get all my things ready and head down stairs. I think I see his car outside my house. He knocks on the door and I take a deep breath and open the door. He stands there in jeans and a t-shirt. Basic. "Ready?" He asks. I nod. He takes my hand and we walk to his car. Jace opens the car door for me. "Thanks." I say shyly. We drive of on the road.

The silence is killing me. "So where are we going?" Breaking the silence. "You'll see." He smirks at me. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, Jace." I say playfully.

"You'll see." He looks at me and smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing."

He pulls up into this cute coffee place. Java Jones I think.

"We're here." He says.

"I think I've been here before."

"Really? Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asks me.

"No, no it's ok."

We get out of the car and walk into the café. I stop in my foot tracks. My jaw drops. Jace stops in front of me and looks at me. "Is everything ok?"

"Well hello there Clary. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Get away, Sebastian. You mean nothing to me anymore." I yell at him.

"Wait, hold up. Who the hell is he, Clary?" Jace asks me.

"My ex-boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Mortxlwolf here.**

 **I hope you all like my story so far (even though I only have 2 chapters).**

 **I am open to any suggestions. (:**

 **I can't believe I have over 100 views!**

 **Enjoy chapter 2!**

"Your ex is Sebastian?" Jace asks me.

"He is an asshole, he took advantage of me." I eye Sebastian. He smiles at me. I hated those evil eyes when he looked at me. It gave me the chills.

Jace comes up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you." Jace reassures me. I slightly wiggle out of his arms and walk over to Sebastian. As I walk past him and he grabs my wrist. I gasp ad my breath starts to get faster. "I've missed you, you know." he says to me as he takes a piece of hair out of my face. I flinch to his touch. "Baby, you shouldn't be scared of me." he says to me. I scoff at him and try to wiggle out of his grip. He grabs me and pull me close to him. Jace comes up to us and pushes Sebastian away from me. "Don't ever touch her again. You hear me?" Jace says while he shoves him against the wall.

"Aw, look at you all protective of little Clary. Who will stop me? Huh?" Sebastian says to Jace.

Sebastian leaves. I take a breath of relief. Jace comes up to me. " Are you ok?" He reassures me. I nod. "What even happened between you and him?" he asks confused.

"It's bad, Jace."

"Would you want to tell me or no?"

I shake my head. "I can't talk about it right now. It was only a few weeks ago."

"Ok, I understand." He smiles at me. "You want anything to drink or eat?"

"Sure. I'll get a coffee." I smile at him. He smiles back.

Jace has these amazing golden eyes and his blond hair falls perfectly on his face. He walks to the counter and orders two coffees and walks over to me and hands me the coffee. "Thanks." I say. He walks over to a table and sits down and I follow him. We sit down and start talking. He looks up at me and just stares at me. "What?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing, just admiring your beautiful eyes." I blush lightly and tuck a piece of hair behind my ear.

"So… do you have any brothers or sisters?" I ask him, just so I get to know him better.

"Yeah, I was adopted by the Lightwoods when I was young because my parents left me. You know izzy?" I nod.

"She is my sister and Alec is my brother. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I have a best friend named Simon, he is like a brother to me."

We past the time in the night talking about our lives. Nothing that personal. We are talking about our favourite things.

"Oh my god, it 9:00. I should probably get going, my mom is going to be wondering where I have been." I say.

"Yeah, me too." Jace says. We stand up and Jace goes up to the counter and pays for our coffees and we walk out the café.

"Tonight was great, Jace. Thank you." I look in his eyes and smile.

"Anytime, Clary. See you tomorrow in school." He waves good bye and walks away. I stand outside the café and text Simon to come and pick me. He is coming in like a few minutes, he doesn't live that far. After a few minutes, I see Simon pull up on the side of the road and opens the car door. "Why thank you." I say to Simon. He smiles at me.

"So how was your little date tonight with Jace?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

I roll my eyes and giggle. "It was fun."

"What did you do? Did you kiss?" He smirks at me.

I look at him dead in the eyes. "No, Simon. I didn't kiss him. I don't really know him all that well. But I feel like I kind of know him more than I did before."

"Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he is really kind." I notice he sees me twitching my fingers in my lap.

"Is everything ok?" He asks me.

"I saw Sebastian when I was with Jace."

Simon quickly turns to face me. "You saw who?" He yells.

"Sebastian."

"That evil son of a bitch." He whispers. "Why on earth was he there?"

"I don't know. But he is still into me." I take a deep breath.

Simon pulls up in my drive way and looks at me with reassuring eyes. "I won't let him hurt you ever again, ok?"

I nod and he pulls me into a hug. "Thank you, Simon." I whisper into his neck.

I open the car door and a wave good bye to Simon and walk up to the house. I squirm around in my purse to try to find the keys and I pull them out and open the door. As I walk in, I see a tall figure in my living room. I stop in my tracks and slowly turn on the lights.

Sebastian stands there with a smirk on his face. He slowly walks up to me as I back into the wall. "I expected to see you here, Clary." He grabs my waist and his body pines mine against the wall. I flinch at his touch and try to get away from his grip, but he is to strong. He tries to lean down to kiss me by I move my head away from his, but that just made it worse. Fuck I'm screwed. He leans down and slowly kisses my neck. He kisses up my neck to my jaw then back down to my throat. His mouth slowly makes his way up to my mouth. I decide to kiss back and I loop my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. I smile into the kiss. At that moment, I knee him in the stomach and he flies back on the ground. I try to run up the stairs to my room but he grabs my wrist and pulls me back down, making me fall on to him and I scream. I hear someone run up to the entrance and I see a tall figure with curly blond hair. Jace. He runs up to me and grabs Sebastian by the back and throws him to the ground. Jace picks him up and grabs him by the shirt. "Leave. And never come back." Jace growls at him. Sebastian spits in his face and walks out the door. I pant and lean against the wall. Jace runs up to me. "Are you ok, Clary? Did he hurt you."

"I'm fine. Small bruises." I say breathless.

"Come on, let's get you up to bed." Jace swoops me into his arms and carries me up to my room. My vision starts to become black and fuzzy. Jace drops me on the bed and that's the last thing I remember from this night.


	3. Chapter 3

I lay in my bed looking up at my ceiling, a bit confused on what I was doing up here since I was down stairs a few minutes ago. I slowly sit up and I see Jace standing by the door way looking at me with his arms crossed over his chest. He walks over to me and looks at me. " You ok? You had a big fall last night. You hit your head hard on the ground." I shake my head and look at him.

"What even happened last night. I remember seeing Sebastian, he tried to kiss me and I fought back and that's all I remember." My hair is all messed up with knots and tangles. I try to stand up but I fall back onto my bed.

"Be careful, Clary. You don't want to pass out again." Jace holds my shoulders and slowly sits me back on my bed. "Take it easy today ok?" I nod. "I'll be here if you need me."

"You don't have to stay Jace."

"I should. I don't want Sebastian to come and hurt you again." I sigh. I sit back on my bed and tie my hair up. "Jace, wait." he turns around and stops in the doorway. "Thank you." I smile at him. He smiles back and walks down the stairs. I stand up slowly and walk over to the bathroom and hop into the shower. I take a while, taking everything in.

When I'm done, I hop out of the shower and dry myself of and put on sweat pants and a sweat shirt. I walk down stairs and I see Jace sitting on the couch watching Supernatural. He sees me standing there and he scoots over and pats the couch for me to sit next to him. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to him. "How are you?" Jace asks me.

"I'm good, really tired even though I had a really long sleep." My eyelids are feeling really heavy and I lay back the couch and just look up and the ceiling. "I feel like I have a fucking hangover." I sigh.

Jace laughs and looks at me. "Well that would be because of your head."

I lay myself down on the couch and close my eyes. I feel my head fall on Jace's lap and I feel him flinch, I'm just too lazy to open my eyes so I fall asleep.

*Few hours later*

When I wake up, Jace is also asleep. I look at him a quietly giggle. I grab the remote and blast the volume of the TV. Jace flinches and wakes up and looks at me like he is about to get mad. I laugh and he just looks and me with the look of disgust. "Clary, that is not funny. I was enjoying myself." I look up at the clock and check the time.

"Jace, it's like 11:00." He quickly sits up.

"My parents are going to kill me." He runs to the door and grabs his coat. "Bye, Clary. Call me if you need me ok?"

I nod and I close the door behind him and head up to my room. Once my head hits the pillow, I fall right asleep.

 **Sorry it was such a short chapter. I am going to be away for a few weeks so I'll try to update as much as I can. :)**

 **Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up, I roll over to the other side of the bed and check the time. It's 9:00. I slowly make my way out of my bed and make my way to the bathroom. My mascara is all smudged from last night. I take a towel and clean up my mascara. I comb my hair and put it up in a pony tail. I put my hand to my forehead and take a deep breath. My mom knocks on my door and walks into the room. I walk out of the bathroom and she walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulders. "Jake told me what happened. Are you ok?

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"I made you some breakfast if you want it."

"Yeah, I'm really hungry."

She smiles and me and I walk out of the door and head downstairs. I sit down at the table and my mom puts a plate of pancakes in front of me. I look up at her. "How did you know I wanted pancakes?"

She shrugs. "Oh I don't know. I guess I just knew." She winks at me and I laugh.

Just before I can eat my pancakes, Simon bursts in the doorway and storms into the kitchen. He runs up to me and he wraps his arms around me. I fall back in the shock of his touch. "Whoa there, Simon."

"I'm so glad you're ok." He whispers into my neck.

"I'm ok. My head hurts a little bit."

Simon pulls away and walks around me and sits down in the chair next to me. I sit down and start eating my breakfast.

"What were you even doing last night?" Simon asks me.

"I was out with Jace."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we saw Sebastian there in Java Jones."

"You have to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm serious."

"Nothing happened, he just made a huge ass scene. I should probably go over to Izzy's and tell her what happened. She deserves to know."

Simon nods. I clear my plate in the sink. "I should probably get going as well." Simon says.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Simon hugs me and walks out the door. I go upstairs to my room. I grab a pair of leggings and a shirt and put it on. "Mom, I'm going over to Izzy's."

"Ok, honey. Be careful."

"I will." I grab my phone and walk out the door to Izzy's. As I'm walking down the street, I see Jace. He runs up to me and walks beside me. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm have a small headache. Where are you going?"

"I'm heading over to Izzy's."

"Me too." He smiles at me and continues walking.

It was all very silent the rest of the way to Izzy's. Although, Jace kept on giving me small looks at the corner of his eye once in a while. Once we arrived at Izzy's, I walk in the door and Izzy is sitting on the couch eating chips. I walk over and sit down next to her. "Hey Clary. What's up? How was your date with jace?" She smirks at me.

"It was good. But we saw Sebastian."

"Your ex Sebastian?"

I nod. "Yeah, after we came back, tried to kiss me but he fought and I passed out. Jace was there after he tried to kiss me."

"Oh my god, Clary. Are you ok? How did you pass out?"

"I fought back and he hit me and he pushed me on the stairs and I got a minor concussion. But I'm ok."

"I'm glad you told me, Clary." She smiles and I take a chip from he bag. She slaps my hand away. "None for you."

"Come on, Izzy." She rolls her eyes and hands me a little crumb of chip.

"Oh god, Izzy."

"Fine, fine." She hands me two little crumbs. I take my hand and grab a hand full. Jace comes over to us and sits down next to us. "What are you up to this summer, Clary?" Jace asks me.

"I'm a lifeguard at the local pool."

"Really? Me too."

"When do you start?"

"I start next week on Monday. You?"

"I start on Sunday."

"I guess I'll see you then." He smiles at me. Jace has these features of his face that make him look so attractive. He golden eyes and blond golden hair. It all fits perfectly. Soon enough, I'm finding my self staring into his eyes. I shake my head and check my phone. "My mom will probably want me to come home." Jace nods and stands up and walks over to the door and opens it and I wave goodbye to Izzy. "Bye Izzy, I'll text you later. Ok?"

"Ok!" She yells back at me, still eating her chips.

"See you next week, Jace."

"See you, Clary." He smiles and closes the door behind me.

 **I will probably be updating twice a week or at lest I'll try. I will be very busy in the next week or so.**

 **Review please! Love you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

For some reason, this week seamed to go by so slowly. It is only Friday and I get to see Jace on Monday. I couldn't stop thinking about him. It's weird. I never think about guys like how I think of Jace. I haven't really been doing much all this week. Simon and I hung out a few times. He is actually going to ask Izzy out sometime. Strangely, I haven't seen Sebastian anywhere. Not that it's a bad thing. I'm glad I haven't seen him. My mom is on a business trip in Los Angeles. So I've been home alone for the past few days. I am meeting Izzy tonight for dinner because I don't have much food in my house. Izzy is coming at around 7:30 and it is 6:45 now. I should probably get ready. I have a shower, wash my hair, put on make up and pick out a blue dress with sparkles on the sides.

I hear a knock on the door and then Izzy just storms into the house. "Come one, Clary. We are going to be late." She yells.

I walk down the stairs and grab my phone on the way. "Izzy it's 7:00. We have time.

"Whatever. Let's go." She grabs my hand and pulls me out the door.

"Wait I have to lock the door." I grab the key out of my hand and lock the door. We hop into her black Mercedes and drive to dinner. The car ride to dinner was kind of silent and awkward. After a few minutes, we arrive at the Keg. We walk into the restaurant and we sit down at our reserved spot. As I walk to the table, I see three place settings. "Um, Izzy. Why is there three place seating's?"

"Hey guys." I hear Jace come up behind me.

"Hey Jace." Izzy says.

I whisper in Izzy's ear. "Why is he here?"

"I invited him."

"Why? I thought this was supposed to me you and me."

"Shit. I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"Jace is having dinner with us.

"No shit Sherlock." I laugh in Izzy's ear.

I sit down at the table and put my purse down. "Hey, Clary." Jace says.

"Hey, Jace"

It is so awkward. Us three sitting down at the table staring into space like none of us are here. Jace was the one to break the silence. Awkward enough. "So, how have your summers been so far?" Jace asks us.

"Jace, it has only been like, a week of summer." Izzy says.

"I know, Izzy. I'm trying to make a conversation starter." Jace scoffs at Izzy. "Maybe Clary will actually answer my question."

I look at quickly look up at him. "Um, well I've been home alone for the past few days because my mom is on a business trip in LA. I haven't really done much.

Jace nods his head. "Same here, but my mom left when I was young so it's just me Izzy and Alec."

The waitress comes around to give us our meus and we order our drinks. We all split a bottle of white wine. After a while, our drinks come and we order our food. We all order steak with sides of Cesar salad. We all silently drink our wine waiting for the food to come. Jace has these moments where he tires to sneak little looks at me but every time I catch him and he just looks of into space. I'm starting to think he likes me. I feel like its been a little to obvious. After a while, our food finally came. "Finally, no more awkward silence." Izzy says.

"Thank god it wasn't just me who thought that." Jace exclaimed.

"Yeah really." I say. We all laugh. Jace looks at me but he doesn't look away, he just smiles at me. I slightly blush from his smile. Jace clears his throat. "Dig in." Jace says as we all grab our forks and eat our dinner.

As dinner goes on, we had a few conversations here and there about our hobbies, what we want to be when we are older. That usual stuff that we talk about to get to know each other better. When we were all finished our dinner, we had a long debate on who should buy dinner. In the end, we all decided that we would split the bill in three. We all paid $71.07. You can't go wrong with the keg. It is expensive. We all walked out of the restaurant to Izzy's car. "Thanks for dinner guys." I say.

"Yeah it was great." Jace says.

"I'm glad you all enjoyed it." Izzy says as she hops into the car. As I am about to get into the car, Jace grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. "Can't wait to see you on Monday." He smirks at me.

I take a deep, rusty breath. "Y-Yeah me too." I smile awkwardly. He lightly lets go of my arm and walks away looking at me and smiles. I blush to my self and hop into the car. "You know Jace likes you Clary." Izzy says right away.

"What? Oh yeah. Really? Is it that obvious?" I say.

Izzy nods her head. "I saw everything that happened this night. Jace kept on looking at you. What happened outside the car. I can see and hear things Clary."

"Ok ok. Fine. I kind of like him." I say. "Just let's get home my mom is going to get worried."

On the way home, Izzy kept on remarking that we should hook up. But I keep on saying we don't know each other well enough. When we arrive at my house, I hop out of the car and Izzy is making kissy noises. I just laugh and say bye to her. I walk up my door steps and I open the door. My mom is pacing across the room. "Mom? Is everything ok?" She quickly looks up at me and walks towards me. "Clary, I… we need to talk to you."

"We?" I ask.

She walks into the kitchen and I follow her.

There sits my father.

 **I hope you all like the story so far. Tell me anything you think I should put in.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Love you all,**

 **Mortxlwolf**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I need some ideas for Clary's brother.**

 **Review if you have any ideas.**

 **Enjoy chapter 6!**

I stop in my track. My eyes wide open staring at my father. I don't know what to say. So I just stand there. "Hello, Clarissa." My father says. He pulls out a chair and gestures for me to sit. I ignore him and just stare at him. "Clarissa, come and sit. We have lots to talk about."

"Yeah no kidding." I whisper loud enough so he heard me. "I saw you die. I went to your funeral. I saw you in the coffin. How the hell are you still alive?" I yell, tears welling up in my eyes.

"This is what — "

I cut him off. "No, I can't. Not now not after all that. I need to go up stairs." I head up stairs to my room and close my door behind me and sit on my bed with my head in my hands. Just when everything was starting to turn around, he just had to show up now. Right when I was about to have the summer of my life. This summer is going to be a whole lot different. Right when I was about to go up and lock my door, I hear a knock on my door. I slowly lock it and stand near my door. Another knock. "Clarissa, let me in. Come on. I want to explain everything to you." My dad whispers. I don't reply.

"Come on, Clarissa. You can't shut me out."

"Well you did. You left me." I go up to the door and unlock it and go sit on my bed. My dad slowly opens the door. He walks over to me and sits down next to me. I try my hardest not to look at him. "Look at me, Clarissa."

I still don't look at him. "My name is Clary. Not Clarissa. I'm not her anymore."

"You are to me." He tries to touch me but I slightly move away.

"That was when you were here. But you left and things change dad. Things change." I am raising my voice now. "I don't need you running back into my life when ever you want. Not after twelve years." My dad looks ashamed of him self. "Just get out dad. I'll talk to you when I'm ready." He just stands up and closes the door behind him. When he's gone, I sit on my bed and grab my sketch book and pencil and start to draw. After a while when I am drawing, I realize I'm drawing someone. Jace. Why would I be drawing Jace? I shake my head and rip the page out and toss it in the garbage. I close my book and I get changed for bed. My phone buzzes and I check to look at it.

 _Look out your window (;_

I set my phone down on the bed and look out the window. I see Jace standing outside my window. I open my window and climb down the ladder that was there. Once I reach the ground, I walk over to Jace and smile at him. "What are you doing here? It's like 10:00.

"I just wanted to say I can't wait to see you on Monday."

"You could have just texted me."

"I know, but I just feel it would be more… gentlemanly of me to come over to you." He smirks at me.

I smile at him. "So, is that it?" I ask.

"I guess so. See you later Clary."

"Bye, Jace." I wave and head back up to my room. That was awkward. I just close my lights and go to bed. I just think about Monday and try to get the thought of my dad out of my head. I take a deep breath and fall asleep.

 **Sorry it was such a short chapter.**

 **I've been a little busy. I will try my hardest to update every day.**

 **Thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

 **Love you all**

 **Mortxlwolf**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I'm back!**

 **I've been getting more reviews every so often and most of you are saying that I'm moving too fast and it's a little confusing. And I have to agree…**

 **I just got a beta reader, thanks to Jace Loves Me. So for now on I will proof read my work and I will so a 'previously' before each chapter.**

 **Here is chapter 7, enjoy!**

 _Previously_

" _I guess so. See you later Clary."_

" _Bye, Jace." I wave and head up to my room._

*3 days later*

It is Monday now. I've already had a day at the pool for a day now and not much has been going on. I mean, I'm just sitting in a chair and just watching kids swim. There are other people there as lifeguards, well Jace obviously, and one guy and a girl. We don't really talk all that much.

It's about 7:30 in the morning. I only start at 9:00 am. Jace offered to pick me up and drive us to the pool at 8:30. I get out of bed and I brush my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I change into a full piece bathing suit because you can't wear a two piece. I grab the lifeguard t-shirt and I put on lulu lemon shorts. My mom call me from downstairs. "Clary, come downstairs for breakfast!"

"Coming!" I grab my phone and a towel and head down stairs.

Once I'm down in the kitchen, I see my mom setting the table and my dad cooking. I slowly walk up to the table and sit down. "Good morning, Clary." My father says.

"Yeah, you too." I whisper and grin lightly. He serves the food on plates and puts them down on the place settings. He made pancakes. Of course he did. I look up at him. "I remembered that you like pancakes, so I made them for you."

"Thanks." I say and I start eating my food. I pour maple syrup and put strawberry's on them. They tasted so good, but then I remember that my dad made them, but I keep on eating because I am hungry. I am sort of relieved that he remembered that. He seems to be turning around. My father, mother and I all don't say a word. You can hear all the munching in the background. "So are you excited for your second day of lifeguarding?" My mother asks.

"Yeah, Izzy's brother, Jace, is starting today. So I will be working with him."

"Fun." My mom smirks at me. She mouths to me, _Do you like him?_

My eyes widen. I mouth back, _I don't know_. She just smiles at me and continues to eat her food.

After a long moment of silence, I excuse myself from the table and say thank you to my father and head up stairs. Jace will be here in about 10 minutes. I decide to entertain myself by drawing in the sketch pad. I let my hand go free on the page. The smooth, dark lines of… Jace. Oh good lord, again? I rip the page out of the book and toss it into the garbage. I grab my pencil and start to draw again. I draw slower this time, making sure I don't mess up. Just as I finish my first line, my mom call me. "Clary! Jace is here!" I close my book and grab my phone and go down stairs. I see Jace in light blue swim shorts and a light shirt. "Ready to go?" Jace asks me.

"Yeah, let's go." I look at my mom.

"Have fun you two!"

"Bye mom." I laugh. Jace and I head out the door. We walk up to his car and he opens the door for me. "Thank you." I smile at him and he smiles back. I hop in the car and he closes the door. He walks around the car and hops into the driver's seat. "So, you excited for your first day?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I've done this a couple times. You excited?"

"Yeah, I mean what could be better than sitting on a chair and watching kids swim?" Jace and I both laugh.

"True that." he looks at me and smiles.

"I hope we can get breaks or something because it is going to be boring and we won't be able to talk to each other because we will have to watch the kids. Yesterday I didn't get breaks."

"Really? Last year we got shifts."

"I guess the rules change."

We pull up into the parking lot of the pool and we get out of the car and go into the lifeguards change room. Obviously there is a boys and girls change room. I take of my shoes and walk outside to the pool deck. Jace is already out on the deck. I walk up to him and we wait for the manager to tell us our shifts. Our manager is really nice, her name is Maia. I see her walk up to us with a clip board and 4 whistles dangling from her arm. "So, today I'm going to be nice and let you choose your chairs for today. Just remember after 30 minutes rotate clockwise to another chair. I forgot to give you guys breaks yesterday, we didn't have anyone else to take over. Once your done one rotation, just go into the change room and 4 others will be there to take your places. Go ahead."

We all walk up to two chairs. Jace and I choose one next to each other. I walk over to him. "Do you know who those other two people are?"

"Yeah but I only know the girl. Her name is Aline."

"Oh, is she the really bitchy one who goes to our school?"

"Yeah, she's tried to hook up with me multiple times."

"Really? I shocked she didn't try to kiss you just now."

Jace laughs. "Don't worry, I don't want to hook up with her."

"Thank god, I was getting worried for a second there."

Jace grins at me and we head up onto our chairs. Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed! Ill post more often, I've gotten most test out of the way.**

 **Reviews!**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

It's Mortxlwolf,

I am so sorry I have not been updating much. I am so busy with finals and projects. I might post one more time before my exams come around. I hope you guys understand

Love you all

Mortxlwolf


End file.
